Today's consumers enjoy the ability to access a tremendous amount of media content, such as music and videos, at any location or time of day, using a wide variety of media devices.
However, with the increase in the amount of media content available, there exists the challenge of how to provide users with a means of accessing content in an efficient and user-friendly manner, and one that improves the user interaction experience. These are some examples of the types of environments in which embodiments of the invention can be used.